


【维京传奇】最后一夜  NC-17一发完）

by 1900td



Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: Athelson - Freeform, Multi, Ragnar Lothbrok - Freeform, Vikings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 拉格纳·罗德布洛克×埃塞斯这一夜拉格纳终于吐露出了自己的心声，对着他第一次爱上的男人表达了心意，他们是如此惊慌失措又如此欢喜。





	【维京传奇】最后一夜  NC-17一发完）

01  
拉格纳·罗德布洛克居高临下看着一身黑袍的青年，对方惊慌失措的神情像极了踩中猎人陷阱的麋鹿，他们第一次相见弥漫着血腥与暴力，拉格纳手中斧头原本该结束青年的生命，但他听见了熟悉的语言，会讲维京语的外乡人是不可多得的工具。

青年略显笨拙地向维京人表达着求生欲，他抬头缓慢地对视着男人湛蓝色的双眼，一瞬间恍惚的迷失令他的大脑微醺。不知道究竟是对方的手下留情还是直觉，他觉得这个男人或许不一样。

02  
那一刻的初见后又是许多年，他们开始相互了解对方，从语言到宗教信仰，埃塞斯的内心仿佛被这位高大的维京男人吸引，他的目光总是不自觉的追寻着男人背影，而他不知道拉格纳是否也如同他渴望他这般渴望他。

这是罪过，埃塞斯从未吐露过自己的心声，在他将自己献给上帝时，便已经选择了抛弃肉欲，至于情爱亦或是男人与男人之间的爱是罪。埃塞斯双手紧握着十字架，金属制品在他的手掌印下深深的痕迹。他在梦中依稀看见男人蓝色的眼眸，不再是平常的冷淡、初见时的戏虐，而是另一种，他不敢尝试却存于幻想之中的情欲。埃塞斯挣扎地醒来，汗水打湿了他的黑发，小神父慌乱地翻开了圣经，他看见了书页之中泣血的神之眼。

03  
拉格纳看向他面前的青年，对方已经续了点小胡须在脸上，却无法遮掩他脸上的那种孩子气，以及掩盖的惊慌失措，拉格纳是个善于战略部署的男人，他对战争的敏感度不亚于他对埃塞斯这个人的觉察度。

或许他凝视了他太长时间，埃塞斯的耳尖泛红，在他的目光之下整个人都有些摇摇欲坠，压抑着急促的呼吸，拉格纳并没有收回目光，反而越发放肆地打量着他的人。

04  
“我想我又找回了我的主……”

“你的主？”拉格纳咀嚼着这个词，颇有些咬牙切齿的意味，他试图让自己别那么咄咄逼人。“你的神，上帝对吗？”

“我与你所信仰的神明完全不同，所以我觉得是时候离开卡德加特。”埃塞斯轻声说道，他握紧拳头压制住悲伤的情绪，至少不能再拉格纳面前显露出他的心意，他会毁了这个男人，还会毁了自己。

令他没想到的，高大的维京男人甚至没能等他的话讲完，对方狠狠一把拽住他的臂膀，将他困在怀中，男人的眼神里的愤怒在翻滚，蓝色的瞳眸里风雨欲来的炽热。

“什么意思！你不能离开！！”他盯着眼前的埃塞斯，“你不能离开我！！！”

这一句话将他们二人钉在原地，埃塞斯难以掩饰惊讶，他目瞪口呆地看着拉格纳，他的国王眼中的蓝色在阳光下已经完全消失，剩下一种灰色，柔弱地仿佛不再是那位战神。拉格纳剥开了自己的心，将它递到埃塞斯的手中。

“我爱你……”

拉格纳直白的言语像一把利剑，一道强力的攻城弩，只有一句话便将埃塞斯建立的高墙攻城略地，他们如此靠近彼此，两人的目光相接、纠缠，埃塞斯脑子里一片糊涂，也许这个时候他应该吻他。

“你是我唯一信任的人，你必须留下。”

被表白的小神父还没回过神，他的国王就已经在找着各种理由，事实上，埃塞斯相信，即使没有任何理由，拉格纳也会不顾众议将他留在他的身边，仿佛回到他们第一次相见时，他躲在男人背后的保护圈里，拉格纳对着维京同伴力求将他这位外乡人留下。

男人粗糙的手指抚摸上他的脸，努力扯出一抹笑容，“只要你在这里，没人会伤害你”，拉格纳拉着埃塞斯抱入怀中，他的嘴唇划过青年的脖颈，手指抚摸着衣领处露出的背脊，“我会保护你。”

他当然知道拉格纳会保护他，这个男人是一位非常守信而忠坚的战士，同时他又是一位英明的维京国王。埃塞斯再也无法抑制住心中的欢喜。小神父微微将自己从男人的禁锢中扯出，他双手捧着拉格纳的脸庞，“看来我们都是陷入爱情的傻瓜，太愚蠢了，拉格纳……”

埃塞斯看着男人难以置信惊喜的神情，寒冰已被打破，阳光洒在旅人的身上，拉格纳蓝色眼睛温柔地出奇。

“我去哪里都无所谓，我在乎的是你要去哪里。”

埃塞斯知道他无论无何总会追随着拉格纳·罗德布洛克，他曾是他的主人，是他的上帝，而如今是他的众神之主。

05  
他们无比疯狂地想要靠接彼此，吻的难舍难分，拉格纳的胡子刮擦着他柔润的肌肤，几次都令他想要发笑，但埃塞斯没有这个机会，拉格纳将他所有的话语，喘息全部以一个吻带走，其中还夹杂着来自情欲的呻吟。高大的维京男人握住他的腰，扣着他的后脑，用急促的呼吸、急切的亲吻、箭在弦上的爱欲铸成牢笼，所有的信仰全部统统喂狗，这一刻他们不再是彼此，不是国王，不是神父，不是维京人，不是英格兰人，他们只是相互爱着彼此的人，一对终于表白心意的爱侣。

这一夜拉格纳·罗德布洛克终于吐露出了自己的心声，对着他第一次爱上的男人表达了心意，他们是如此惊慌失措又如此欢喜。

埃塞斯身上单薄的白衣彻底成了废料，男人顺着撕开的布料抚摸着他消瘦的身躯。埃塞斯想要呻吟，又感到万分羞耻。他没有女性的乳房和阴道，没有柔弱纤细的腰身，他害怕拉格纳会讨厌这具身体，他如此苍白而瘦弱。

“你太瘦了，是我没有喂饱你，埃塞斯。”拉格纳感受着全然不同的触感，他的小神父有着不可思议纤细的腰，虽然没有女性那么的柔软，却令他爱不释手。肌肤上攀爬着疤痕也是如此性感，拉格纳的性器硬的发疼，他握住青年的脚踝，将自己的阴茎抵在那片秘密的区域。

两人都没有和男人做过爱，过程被扯的艰难而欢愉，他们笨拙亲吻彼此，拉格纳不知道如何取悦男人，他只好把自己从女人身上学到的那一套用在埃塞斯的身上，他美丽的处子神父颤颤巍巍地被逼到了欲望的顶尖，拉格纳脱掉了两人之间碍事的布料，他们赤裸相见，抵死纠缠。

小神父的黑发被汗水粘湿，那双被吻的发肿的红唇更是引人侵犯，拉格纳强硬地拉开青年的手臂，压在床上，惊慌失措的麋鹿终于为他彻底打开了自己，拉格纳一点一点将龟头塞入红润的缝隙之间，青年的眼睛已经被欲望攻陷，禁欲的神父外壳被拆的七零八散，露出其中最艳丽的花骨朵。

“别拒绝我，埃塞斯，我爱你…我爱你”

拉格纳低下头吻着埃塞斯的唇，他将自己带着润滑类药剂整个冲撞进青年的体内，对方的身体因为疼痛而整个绷紧，拉格纳闷哼一声，肌肉缴紧了他的性器，吮吸着老二，叫嚣却有拒绝对方的进一步攻击，他的小鹿有着一双灰蓝色眼睛，仿佛哀求又似那邀请着他的所有。拉格纳从未如此满足过，这是他一人的信徒，而他也是他的信徒。

“拉格纳…天啊…，我…啊”

埃塞斯声音哆嗦了一下，男人在缓缓地挪动着性器，疼痛是唯一的感觉，下身被填的满满当当，对方的尺寸让他有些吃不消，但内心深处大概也在欢声雀跃着，与爱人的结合，肉欲和爱欲的完美融合，就连痛苦也显得无力。

拉格纳的手爱抚着他的肌肉，用他的嘴唇、舌尖舔舐过每一寸的肌肤，用牙齿在白皙的身体上留下痕迹，拉格纳的占有欲几乎逼疯了埃塞斯，他无法呼吸，无法思考。脑子里空白一片，情欲的攻击来的如此猛烈，夹击着他破碎的理智。

维京国王在他的身上掠夺着，他们的肌肤、喘息交融成一片混乱的欲海，拉格纳蓝色的眼眸还是如此漂亮的蓝，那些欲望的碎片令他的目光宛如星海，埃塞斯曾经在修道院的上空看过，那一片一望无垠的深色缠烂的星海，目光所及之处便是永恒。小神父感受着身后男人强壮的胸肌和有力的心跳，他在想，我爱他，这并没有错。拉格纳扳过他的头，两人缓缓交换了一个深吻。

愿众神保佑他们这最后一个安静的夜晚。

END


End file.
